


Chlkion

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: :), Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: "The end is the best part of any story."The end.





	Chlkion

**Author's Note:**

> Another Eddsworld AU.
> 
> Enjoy.

_**I came home to the sound of Tom's crying.** I thought he must've been drunk again since he's always been one to cry once he's gone over his usual drinking limit. That wasn't the case, although it must've been the first thing on his mind._

_He just realized his girlfriend was dead. God, it was weeks ago. But I never said anything about it, thinking that Tom already knew and I didn't have a right to talk about the matter unless he brought it up first._

 

It started on the year 20XX. Every day in every week just mixes together and blurs into the same, familiar boring routine. Getting up, showering, putting on mascara, eat, catch the bus and going to work. I live with two of my friends that I've met online, Edd and Tom. Edd wears green and owns an animating channel on NewTube, along with coding games on another site. Tom wears blue, he also has a channel, with a Switch account. He plays a wide variety of games that I don't bother to remember. And then there's me, in the purple.

     My name is Matt, the name is shorter and more common than Matthew Hackheed. I guess many could say that I actually have a job - which is to organize and maintain order in a library. It never gets easier, working here. Putting up with everyone, adults, teens and the Anime Club that's hosted every Tuesday. But I'm not exactly displeased with the job, I get a good pay and I don't work at some fast food place or anything like that. It's just _boring_.

 

     Now, let's get to the first day that 'The End' started in. 

 

     The date was June XX, I checked on my cellphone. I get onto the usual bus stop with my library coffee, more cream and sugar than any actual coffee. Little did I expect, I'd be spending a few grueling hours of sitting in the bus next to a fourteen year old boy who wouldn't stop playing his annoying rap music out loud on his phone. I asked him nicely if he could turn it down, since literally nobody wanted to listen to that. He looks at me funny with an expression like; "Oh, is this fucking loser actually talking to me?". I ask him again and he tells me to fuck off. I should've left it at that, but I still didn't, telling him that not everybody wants to hear this stuff. He got angry, hitting my hand which was holding the cup of creamy, still very hot coffee. I yelped, it's searing hot, but I did nothing more. Teenagers can be so apathetic, so I didn't expect much from him.

     I hopped off the bus, taking a small walk through the neighborhood to my shared home. I palm my pockets for the key when I finally make it. I eventually got it and unlocked the door. The sound of crying hits me first and I'm already worried. Tom is on the ground, shaking and sobbing so hard, there's a puddle of tears on the living room floor. "Hey Matt. There's dinner in the microwave, don't forget to heat it up," Edd mumbled, still trying in best efforts to help comfort or calm Tom. I put the half cup of coffee aside and make my way to the body on the ground.

     I ask, "What happened?"

     "Delilah's dead."

     "Tom's girlfriend?"

     "Yeah. She was visiting Russia to see her grandmother, she came down with some kind of flu and died." I felt pity for Tom, Delilah was the sweetest girl I've ever met, never forgetting dates, never asks for much, and always finds a way to give you the world despite being broke most of the time. Tom was lucky to have her. He depended on her to talk about his problems. Never to his own friends, _we just don't understand_. I sit next to him, "Tom," I start, "I guess I can understand why you're so upset... But things like these happen. And who knows, maybe you can--"

     "You shut your fucking mouth you stupid square chin fuck," Tom screamed, I just looked at him and simply got up. He can be like that, he's got Edd. And I shouldn't care. I don't bother to eat and just get my coffee stained clothes in the hamper and get cleaned. My phone rings with some kind of alert, but I'm already in such a bad mood that I dismiss it.

     **God, I wish hadn't done that.**

**Author's Note:**

> **Changed the date because everyone hates things that are recent**


End file.
